Can't you see it?
by Hame-chan
Summary: When you less expect, you might trip over someone who can open your eyes to reality... When someone trips over team 7, there will be lots of changes. SasuSaku, NaruSaku. Prepare for pairings surprises and new characters!


**Scroll I : A trip over**

All the chrarcters in Naruto series are (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Other characters you don't know where the hell came from are mine

Please Review my fic! Either to critizise or give ideas! Anything is welcom, even if you say I suck!

**One thing: **the time line might look confusing but don't worry because it's not important

"speaks"

_"thoughts"_

-places-

"inner sakura"

"Kakai-sensei is late..."

Team 7 lied down on the bridge, the usual reunion spot with their teacher, wainting for him. Again, he's late.

"What the hell he does, anyway? He's always late and coming up with lame excuses!" Naruto complained. He had his hands behind his head, like always, but strangely he looked a little tired: he wasn't being hyper like he always did.

"He's coming..." Sasuke interrupted. He was lying against the the bridge railings looking at the water.

"Yo! Kakashi had just poofed beside Sasuke, who didn't moved one single finger.

"You're late! SAkura and Naruto told him at the same time

"Ahh, I was going towards here when I saw a hurt cat and.."

"Liar!" the both told again

"Calm down, you two. I have something to tell you: today there won't be training. I have an important assignment to do. I have to meet someone up so you got the day off. do what ever you want."

"WHAT?" said Sakura

"How come you go meet someone and you can't train us?" asked Naruto

"It's a mission you know?" Kakashi told him.

"Oi, Kakashi who's the person?" Sasuke asked

"You'll find out soon." and he poofed away leaving them

"What does he mean by "you'll find out soon"?" Sakura inquired

"Beats me." said Naruto "Ano-sa, Sakura-chaann!... Wanna go out eat some ramen with me?

"No way, I'm staying with Sasuke-kun Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm going to train, leave me alone..." he turned away

"Hey, Sasuke-teme (means bastard lol) don't treat Sakura-chan like that or I'll kick your ass!"

"Shut up, do-" Sasuke was about to turn around when something, or someone hit him to the floor.

"What the...?"

A girl with black hair for her shoulders and black eyes had just fallen onto Sasuke.

"Uh?.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she got up quickly " Sumimase, I'm so so sorry! I didn't meant to bump into you, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" the girl held out a hand to him.

"Ite..." Sasuke rubbed his head and grabbed her hand. "Thanks"

"Shannaro! That girl bumped into Sasuke-kun!

He got up and cleanned himself.

"Ano-sa, ano-sa.." Naruto got into a conversation "Who are you?"

"Ah, gomen, I didn't introduced myself. My name is Kanato and I'm looking for Kakashi-sama. I was told he was here, but then I tripped over and fell over Uchiha-san. I..."

"Hey, hoe the hell do you know my name?"

"You're a ninja! From Konoha!" yelled Naruto looking at her forehead protector

" Oh, I'm from here but I dind't grew up in this village. I was taken away long ago for my protection. I was trained since I was a kid to be a ninja. Actually I'm a chunin." She said pointing the the leaf protector. "I'm happy to be home" she smiled to them.

_"What a girl!"_ Naruto thoght _"She doesn't look like she has much strenght or chackra, still she's a chunin!"_

"You still haven't answered my quetion." Sasuke protested

"I..."

Pooff!

"Yo, Kana-chan I was looking for you!"

"Ka-Kakashi-sama! I came here looking for you!"

"Seems like you've met my students already"

"Your students? Then this si team 7?" She was totaly lost "but they're already three... what?..."

"So you're the one Kakai-sensei was talking about?"

"Mina-san, listen!" The four rookies nins looked up to Kakashi. "I have to fill up some papers. Kanato, I need you to come with me to meet up with the fifth."

"Hai."

"Sakura, Naruto"

Yes?"

"Nanitebbayo?"

"I want you two to go home or train, okay? Off you go."

The two looked at each other and started to walk away. When the other three were alone, Kakashi spoke again.

"Sasuke.."

"What?" He was impatient because he didn't had an answer yet and he was starting to get pissed off.

"Come with us."

Muhahahahahahah! cough, cough sorry. So what do you think? I know, I know it's not nothing, but you'll get a big surprise next chapter. You're going to know who's that girl

Please review me. If you have ideas they'll be welcom, even though I have written already until the 5th chapter, but it's not passed on the computer.

Oh well. OH, visit my Sheezy Art page to see when I get the scans of the chara uploaded.

REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS 3 Hame


End file.
